Switched
by Cooper13
Summary: My sad attempt at humor, L and Misa end up switching places and try to switch back causing a lot of commotion. Ryuk apparently had something to do with it. On hiatus.


Here's another fanfic, I hope you like bows please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or anything of it.

* * *

Raito had all of his memories of the Death Note back but this was wrong all of it was wrong.

"How could I?… Why? How could I think that I could rule the world?…" thought Raito.

"Are you alright?" asked L, "you look shaken up."

"F-fine, it's just I've never seen anything like it," he indicated the white shinigami outside the helicopter.

"I know… to think something like that exists," replied L. "Chief Yagami have you apprehended the suspect?" he said over the radio.

"Yes we have, he's blindfolded as you requested," replied Yagami.

"I can't have Higuchi alive, he will end up telling them about the Death Note and how to use it and how he came into contact with it which will put me under suspicion again," thought Raito. "Also if I let go of the Death Note I'll lose memory of everything…"

"Uh, Ryuzaki? I'll be checking the names in the notebook to do a confirmation."

"Understood."

Carefully Raito used the switch on his watch, which opened the hidden compartment; within it was a piece of paper from the Death Note. He pricked his finger and used his blood to write down Higuchi's name, then looked at his watch.

"This is the longest forty seconds of my life."

As expected once forty seconds were up Higuchi died of a heart attack. Everyone was in an uproar, what happened? Had they no caught Kira? What went wrong?

* * *

Next day…

"I can't believe it, after all of that and he ends up dead!" exclaimed Matsuda.

"Question now is who killed him and why?" said Aizawa.

"Is it possible that killed himself?" asked Chief Yagami. "Could he have torn a piece of the notebook out and hid it?"

L crouching in his chair ate another piece of sugared fruit then said, "we had security set up in his cars, office, and home, even thought we may not have seen it the possibility of that happening is…four percent."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Raito.

"Judging by the way he was acting, his personality, and his motives I don't think he wanted to be caught so the probability of him killing himself seems low," replied L.

Aizawa looked at the screen, "hey Raito Misa's here."

Raito sighed.

"Something wrong?" asked L, "since your cleared you can actually go on a date with her."

Raito chuckled, "I'm afraid it's a one sided relationship. But I'll go to make her happy, unless you need me here."

"No it's alright, I was thinking of taking a break myself," said L.

"Alright, be back in a few hours."

With that said Raito left the building with Misa.

* * *

Restaurant…

"Something wrong Raito? You don't look like yourself," said Misa.

"Huh? Oh fine it's just…"

"Just what?"

Raito gave Misa instructions to go to the park and dig up a box from underneath a tree. But she had to ignore the note that would fall out of the notebook that was in the box. He also gave her an envelope with a letter inside and told her not to open it until she found the box, Misa agreed.

* * *

Later…

Raito returned later hoping to talk to Rem alone but that would be tricky since there was a security camera in every room of the building. Also he had to wait for everyone to leave. Once everyone left he approached L.

"Hey Ryuzaki do you mind if I take a look at the Death Note and talk to the shinigami to see if I can come up with new theories?"

"Sure why not, with the way things are right now there are not enough strong conclusions so the case won't be closed. At least any time soon."

"I know it's all odd, I hope we can end this soon," said Raito.

"We all do. And I'll be going to bed, I assume you know the code to get the notebook?" asked L.

"Yes."

"Ok, good night."

"Night."

Once L left Raito went to the security room where the notebook was. He entered the code and took the notebook then went looking for Rem. After awhile of searching he found her on the roof of the building.

"Good, there are security cameras out there but they don't have any speakers. If I move into a certain position they won't be able to read our lips either," Raito thought.

He walked outside to talk to the shinigami. Once he looked at the cameras he moved so that it was somewhat facing his back.

"What kind of plan are you thinking of now Yagami Raito?" asked Rem.

"Nice to know you're still on your toes. This time I've changed a few things."

He told Rem his plan.


End file.
